Legacy of the Daleks
Legacy of the Daleks is the 1st part of a 3-part episode in series 6 of Doctor Who, featuring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor. Plot The story starts with the Doctor and Amy recieving a distress call from a human colony planet. They arrives on the planet in the TARDIS, but one month to late. He investigates the colony, and finds many people dead on the floor with directed energy weapon damage. They enters the control room for the colony to find some answers. Suddenly the Doctor gets a reading from the sonic screwdriver, leading him to a door. He attempts to open the door with the sonic screwdriver, but fails. They turns around to leave, but the door opens behind him, and a Dalek Drone emerges. They try to run, but another Drone cuts them off. They take them and the TARDIS to their control room, where the doctor meets the White Dalek Supreme. The Doctor asks why the Daleks have invaded the colony, but the Supreme informs him that he did not send the Daleks to the colony. The Doctor asks who did. A voice tells the Doctor that he did. He turns, and find Davros behind him in a new chair and with a new third eye. Davros says that he escaped the crucibles destruction by accessing Dalek Caan's emergency temporal shift and shifting to the colony planet. He sent a desperate call for help, which the Projenitor Daleks recieved. They came to their creator and exterminated the colony, making way for a new Dalek Base of Operations. He said that the Progenitor Daleks accepted him as an equal as he was their creator, unlike the previous Daleks who enslaved him. The Daleks prepare to exterminate the Doctor and Amy, but are interrupted by a transmission from an unknown scource. The transmittor tells the Doctor that he thought he had destroyed him, but that he had survived. A Dalek Scientist informs the Supreme and Davros that video transmission has been achieved. The screen clears and the Dalek Emperor appears on the screen, not seen since Parting of the Ways. He explains that the power of the Crucibles explosion had brought the particles he and his fleet had been reduced to had reformed in the crucibles wake. The Emperor informs them that he has a fleet that would put the crucible to shame. He proposes that the Progenitor Daleks and his "Zealotic" Daleks join forces and exterminate the universe. The Supreme responds that he would not tolerate him or his Daleks as the Progenitor Daleks were superior. The Emperor argues that he is the god of all Daleks. Davros responds that he created the Daleks so he should rule. The Emperor then declares war on the Progenitor Daleks. The Doctor argues that the Daleks War would destroy whole planets in it's wake, to which the Emperor and Supreme reply "occupational hazard!". The Doctor and Amy manages to escape in the TARDIS during the confusion between the argueing factions, but they are followed by thousands of Dalek Saucers... Category:Episodes Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor Category:Stories featuring Daleks